disneythemeparksfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Magical World 2
Disney Magical World 2 (Disney Magic Castle: My Happy Life 2) is a Nintendo 3DS game released in North America in 2015. It was released in Japan in 2015. Bandai Namco released Disney Magic Castle: My Happy Life 2 in Japan back in 2013. Last year, Nintendo brought the game over to North America and Europe as “Disney Magical World 2”. Now we’re hearing that a sequel is in development. This week’s Famitsu reveals the existence of Disney Magic Castle: My Happy Life 2 (which should be Disney Magical World 2 if/when it comes over), and it’s heading to 3DS. Bandai Namco will be sharing more details at an event scheduled for July 6. Some parts of this will be broadcasted on the Bandai Channel. It’s not live yet, but the official website will be located here. A release date and price for Disney Magical World 2 coming on October 14, 2016. Gameplay Disney Magical World 2 is a life simulation game. Features from its predecessor include building furniture, clothing, using ingredients. There are new features such as riding a boat, the game well also come with new characters from Mickey Mouse and Friends, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Pinocchio, Frozen, Winnie the Pooh, Peter Pan, and The Little Mermaid. Artworks Renders 3D Mickey_Mouse_-_DMW2.jpg|Mickey Mouse Minnie_Mouse_-_DMW2.jpg|Minnie Mouse Donald_Duck_-_DMW2.jpg|Donald Duck Daisy_Duck_-_DMW2.jpg|Daisy Duck Goofy_-_DMW2.png|Goofy Pluto_-_DMW2.png|Pluto Chip_and_Dale_-_DMW2.png|Chip and Dale Clarice-DMW2.jpg|Clarice Huey,_Dewey_and_Louie_-_DMW2.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie Scrooge_McDuck_-_DMW2.jpg|Scrooge McDuck Snow_White_-_DMW2.jpg|Snow White Doc_-_DMW2.jpg|Doc Grumpy_-_DMW2.jpg|Grumpy Happy_-_DMW2.jpg|Happy Sleepy_-_DMW2.jpg|Sleepy Bashful_-_DMW2.jpg|Bashful Sneezy_-_DMW2.jpg|Sneezy Dopey_-_DMW2.jpg|Dopey Pinocchio_-_DMW2.png|Pinocchio Geppetto-DMW2.jpg|Geppetto Master-Yen-Sid-DMW2.jpg|Master Yen Sid Jose-Carioca-DMW2.jpg|José Carioca Panchito-Pistoles-DMW2.jpg|Panchito Pistoles Cinderella_-_DMW2.jpg|Cinderella Prince_Charming_-_DMW2.jpg|Prince Charming Fairy-God-Mother-DMW2.jpg|Fairy God Mother Alice_-_DMW2.jpg|Alice White_Rabbit_-_DMW2.jpg|White Rabbit Doorknob-DMW2.jpg|Doorknob Mad-Hatter-DMW2.jpg|Mad Hatter March-Hare-DMW2.jpg|March Hare Peter_Pan_-_DMW2.jpg|Peter Pan Tinker_Bell_-_DMW2.png|Tinker Bell Aurora-DMW2.jpg|Aurora Prince_Phillip-DMW2.jpg|Phillip Marie_-_DMW2.jpg|Marie Winnie_the_Pooh_-_DMW2.png|Winnie the Pooh Piglet_-_DMW2.png|Piglet Roo_-_DMW2.jpg|Roo Tigger_-_DMW2.png|Tigger Rabbit_-_DMW2.jpg|Rabbit Eeyore_-_DMW2.jpg|Eeyore Kanga_-_DMW2.jpg|Kanga Owl_-_DMW2.jpg|Owl Ariel_-_DMW2.jpg|Ariel Flounder_-_DMW2.jpg|Flounder Sebastian_-_DMW2.jpg|Sebastian Belle_-_DMW2.jpg|Belle Beast_-_DMW2.jpg|Beast Lumiere_-_DMW2.jpg|Lumiere Cogsworth_-_DMW2.jpg|Cogsworth Mrs_Potts_-_DMW2.jpg|Mrs. Potts Chip_Potts_-_DMW2.jpg|Chip Teacup Aladdin_-_DMW2.jpg|Aladdin Jasmine_-_DMW2.jpg|Jasmine Genie_-_DMW2.jpg|Genie Abu-DMW2.jpg|Abu Magic-Carpet-DMW2.jpg|Magic Carpet Jack_Skellington_-_DMW2.png|Jack Skellington Sally_-_DMW2.jpg|Sally Zero-the-Ghost-Dog-DMW2.jpg|Zero the Ghost Dog Hercules-DMW2.jpg|Hercules Phil-DMW2.jpg|Phil Lilo_-_DMW2.jpg|Lilo Stitch_-_DMW2.jpg|Stitch Dr-Jamba-Jookika-DMW2.jpg|Dr. Jumba Jookika Pleakley-DMW2.jpg|Pleakley Captain_Jack_Sparrow_-_DMW2.jpg|Captain Jack Sparrow Rapunzel_-_DMW2.jpg|Rapunzel Flynn-Rider-DMW2.jpg|Flynn Rider Wreck-It_Ralph_-_DMW2.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph Vanellope_Von_Schweetz_-_DMW2.jpg|Vanellope Von Schweetz Anna_-_DWM2.jpg|Anna Elsa_-_DMW2.jpg|Elsa Olaf_-_DMW2.jpg|Olaf Gallery 01_DMW2.jpg 02_DMW2.jpg 03_DMW2.jpg 04_DMW2.jpg|Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' World 05_DMW2.jpg|Alice in Wonderland's World 06_DMW2.jpg|Winnie the Pooh's World 07_DMW2.jpg|The Little Mermaid's World 08_DMW2.jpg|Lilo & Stitch's World 09_DMW2.jpg|Frozen's World Meet the Disney Characters DMW2_-_Mickey_Mouse_Meet.jpg|Mickey Mouse DMW2_-_Minnie_Mouse_Meet.jpg|Minnie Mouse DMW2_-_Donald_Duck_Meet.jpg|Donald Duck DMW2_-_Daisy_Duck_Meet.jpg|Daisy Duck DMW2_-_Goofy_Meet.jpg|Goofy DMW2_-_Clarice_Meet.jpg|Clarice DMW2_-_Snow_White_Meet.jpg|Snow White DMW2_-_Pinocchio_Meet.jpg|Pinocchio DMW2_-_Cinderella_Meet.jpg|Cinderella DMW2_-_Alice_Meet.jpg|Alice DMW2_-_Peter_Pan_Meet.jpg|Peter Pan DMW2_-_Tinker_Bell_Meet.jpg|Tinker Bell DMW2_-_Aurora_Meet.jpg|Aurora DMW2_-_Marie_Meet.jpg|Marie DMW2_-_Winnie_the_Pooh_Meet.jpg|Winnie the Pooh DMW2_-_Piglet_Meet.jpg|Piglet DMW2_-_Tigger_Meet.jpg|Tigger DMW2_-_Eeyore_Meet.jpg|Eeyore DMW2_-_Ariel_Meet.jpg|Ariel DMW2_-_Belle_Meet.jpg|Belle DMW2_-_Beast_Meet.jpg|Beast DMW2_-_Aladdin_Meet.jpg|Aladdin DMW2_-_Jasmine_Meet.jpg|Jasmine DMW2_-_Jack_Skellington_Meet.jpg|Jack Skellington DMW2_-_Sally_Meet.jpg|Sally DMW2_-_Hercules_Meet.jpg|Hercules DMW2_-_Lilo_Meet.jpg|Lilo DMW2_-_Captain_Jack_Sparrow_Meet.jpg|Captain Jack Sparrow DMW2_-_Rapunzel_Meet.jpg|Rapunzel DMW2_-_Flynn_Rider_Meet.jpg|Flynn Rider DMW2_-_Wreck_It_Ralph_Meet.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph DMW2_-_Vanellope_Von_Schweetz_Meet.jpg|Vanellope Von Schweetz DMW2_-_Anna_Meet.jpg|Anna Photos DMW2_-_Mickey_Happy.png DMW2_-_Mickey's_Transformed.jpg Disney-27.jpg Disney-70.jpg Disney-71.jpg Main_disney-magic.jpg DMW2_-_Mii_and_Daisy_Duck.png DMW2_-_Chip_Dale_and_Mii.png Disney-12.jpg Minnie_Mouse_and_Mii_-_DMW2.jpg Meet_Pinocchio_-_DMW2.jpg DMW2_-_Mii_and_Pinocchio.jpg Pinocchio_DF_-_DMW2_02.jpg Disney-69.jpg AIW_DF_-_DMW2_02.jpg DMW2_-_Hosted_Winnie_the_Pooh.jpg DMW2_-_Pooh_with_Pals_and_Mii.jpg DMW2_-_Ariel_and_Flounder.jpg Hosts_Ariel.jpg Disney-42.jpg Ariel_Flounder_Sebastian_and_Mii_-_DMW2.jpg Lilo_&_Stitch_-_DMW2.jpg Lilo_and_Stitch_Hula_Dancer_-_DMW2.jpg Anna_Elsa_Olaf_and_Mii_-_DMW2.jpg Screenshots Disney Characters DMW2_-_Mickey_Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse DMW2_-_Minnie_Mouse.jpg|Minnie Mouse DMW2_-_Donald_Duck.jpg|Donald Duck DMW2_-_DaisyDuck.jpg|Daisy Duck DMW2_-_Goofy.jpg|Goofy DMW2_-_Pluto.jpg|Pluto DMW2_-_Chip.jpg|Chip DMW2_-_Dale.jpg|Dale DMW2_-_Clarice.jpg|Clarice DMW2_-_Huey_Duck.jpg|Huey Duck DMW2_-_Dewey_Duck.jpg|Dewey Duck DMW2_-_Louie_Duck.jpg|Louie Duck DMW2_-_Scrooge_McDuck.jpg|Scrooge McDuck DMW2_-_Fifer_Pig.jpg|Fifer Pig DMW2_-_Fiddler_Pig.jpg|Fiddler Pig DMW2_-_Practical_Pig.jpg|Practical Pig DMW2_-_Snow_White.jpg|Snow White DMW2_-_The_Prince.jpg|The Prince DMW2_-_Doc.jpg|Doc DMW2_-_Grumpy.jpg|Grumpy DMW2_-_Happy.jpg|Happy DMW2_-_Sleepy.jpg|Sleepy DMW2_-_Bashful.jpg|Bashful DMW2_-_Sneezy.jpg|Sneezy DMW2_-_Dopey.jpg|Dopey DMW2_-_Master_Yen_Sid.jpg|Master Yen Sid DMW2_-_Alice.jpg|Alice DMW2_-_White_Rabbit.jpg|White Rabbit DMW2_-_Doorknob.jpg|Doorknob DMW2_-_Mad_Hatter.jpg|Mad Hatter DMW2_-_March_Hare.jpg|March Hare DMW2_-_Cheshire_Cat.jpg|Cheshire Cat DMW2_-The_King_of_Hearts.jpg|The King of Hearts DMW2_-_The_Queen_of_Hearts.jpg|The Queen of Hearts DMW2_-_Winnie_the_Pooh.jpg|Winnie the Pooh DMW2_-_Piglet.jpg|Piglet DMW2_-_Roo.jpg|Roo DMW2_-_Tigger.jpg|Tigger DMW2_-_Rabbit.jpg|Rabbit DMW2_-_Eeyore.jpg|Eeyore DMW2_-_Kanga.jpg|Kanga DMW2_-_Owl.jpg|Owl DMW2_-_Ariel.jpg|Ariel DMW2_-_Flounder.jpg|Flounder DMW2_-_Sebastian.jpg|Sebastian DMW2_-_King_Triton.jpg|King Triton DMW2_-_Lilo.jpg|Lilo DMW2_-_Stitch.jpg|Stitch DMW2_-_Dr._Jumba_Jookika.jpg|Dr. Jumba Jookika DMW2_-_Pleakley.jpg|Pleakley DMW2_-_Anna.jpg|Anna DMW2_-_Elsa.jpg|Elsa DMW2_-_Olaf.jpg|Olaf DMW2_-_Pabbie.jpg|Pabbie DMW2_-_Marshmallow.jpg|Marshmallow Disney Characters Mickey Mouse and Friends *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Pluto *Chip and Dale *Clarice NEW *Scrooge McDuck *Huey, Dewey and Louie *Pete Three Little Pigs *Practical Pig NEW *Fiddler Pig NEW *Fifer Pig NEW Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Snow White *The Prince NEW *Doc *Grumpy *Happy *Sleepy *Bashful *Sneezy *Dopey Pinocchio *Pinocchio *Geppetto Fantasia *Master Yen Sid The Three Caballeros *Jose Carioca NEW *Panchito Pistoles NEW Cinderella *Cinderella *Prince Charming *Fairy God Mother Alice in Wonderland *Alice *White Rabbit *Doorknob *Mad Hatter *March Hare *Cheshire Cat *The King of Hearts NEW *The Queen of Hearts NEW Peter Pan *Peter Pan *Tinker Bell *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee Sleeping Beauty *Aurora *Prince Phillip The Aristocats *Marie Winnie the Pooh *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Roo NEW *Tigger *Rabbit *Eeyore *Kanga NEW *Owl The Little Mermaid *Ariel NEW *Flounder NEW *Sebastian NEW *King Triton NEW Beauty and the Beast *Belle *Beast *Lumiere *Cogsworth *Mrs. Potts *Chip Teacup Aladdin *Aladdin *Jasmine *Genie *Abu *Magic Carpet The Nightmare Before Christmas *Jack Skellington *Sally NEW *Zero the Ghostdog Hercules *Hercules *Phil Lilo & Stitch *Lilo *Stitch *Dr. Jumba Jookiba NEW *Pleakley NEW Pirates of the Caribbean *Captain Jack Sparrow Tangled *Rapunzel NEW *Flynn Rider NEW Wreck-It Ralph *Wreck-It Ralph NEW *Vanellope Van Schweetz NEW Frozen *Anna NEW *Elsa NEW *Olaf NEW *Pabbie NEW *Marshmallow NEW Voice Cast *'Bret Iwan' as Mickey Mouse *'Russi Taylor' as Minnie Mouse *'Tony Anselmo' as Donald Duck *'Tress MacNellie' as Daisy Duck and Chip *'Bill Farmer' as Goofy and Pluto *'Corey Burton' as Dale Voice Sounds Disney Magical World 2 / Voice Sounds Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Disney Games Category:Disney Video Games Category:Disney Magical World Games Category:Disney Magical World Video Games Category:Mickey Mouse Category:The Three Little Pigs Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Pinocchio Category:Fantasia Category:The Three Caballeroes Category:Cinderella Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Peter Pan Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:The Aristocats Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Aladdin Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:Hercules Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Tangled Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Frozen